To catch a falling star
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: Could Jasper actually catch a falling star? One-shot! Pure fluff but not pointless


A/N: Don't worry everybody, I'm not dropping Everlasting. I promised to of my readers with a Jasper POV so here it is a fluffy one-shot. **This is dedicated to "ielo01"and my friend Yara. You requested and here's your request. Hope it's not a disappointment. **

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

***=*catch a falling star*=***

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Jasper's POV**

_She'll hate me._

_She'll be disgusted._

_I shouldn't do it._

_But didn't I want her to know me?_

_Not that part…_

_She would find out eventually._

_Could I stand her rejection?_

Voices in my head, loud and disturbing, battling each other. Not to mention annoying. I knew what I wanted and I knew her reaction. Disgust. Then why does a part of me insist on doing it? It was nonsensical.

_Do you really want to get _that _hurt?_

Of course, I didn't. But she had the right to know. Even if it was something I was ashamed of. But feeling her love increase everyday for someone as hideous as myself…. It was certainly unfair to her.

_Then why did you buy the ring?_

I touched the small box that was in my back pocket and sighed. It was a foolish moment of hope. That maybe, just maybe, she could accept me. But it was foolish and I wasn't going to risk my heart that way. I wouldn't let my heart be _that_ broken. After she finds out… she would be… disgusted was not enough. I shouldn't be in love with her. Alice was perfect……Beautiful.

Every time she walked in, I find myself, without noticing, holding my useless breath. She was so beautiful and graceful. She was so pure. Her emotions are the purest I have ever felt in my long eternity. She was so pure that she could have been mistaken for human.

How could something so exquisite love me? She deserved to see everything. I shouldn't paint this beautiful picture for us that could never exist.

My gaze dropped to the blue, glistening lake. The moon's shinning reflection on the waves calmed me a little but I was still depressed. I cringed when I imagined showing her. I pulled my knees up against my bare chest and wrapped my arms around them. Hiding in shame. Wallowing in the pain that will soon come. How will I go on without her? Maybe I could stop time. Maybe I could hide here forever. Maybe no one could ever find m-

"Hey, Jasper!" Alice perked. _I spoke too soon,_ I thought. Alice's sweet and excited voice broke through the silence of the night.

I did not turn around to greet her in the way she should be greeted. I was too much of a coward. "Hello Alice," I said simply. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged on my lips. How, you may ask, could I smile when I was feeling so low? Simply because Alice's presence made me feel warm and happy. It forced the smile on my lips, and I had no hand in it. It was an Alice thing.

"So, why are you here alone?" She wondered, and that was when I noticed her emotions. They were… Well, they overwhelmed me. They couldn't be described. She was excited, thrilled, full of anticipation and… _love_? What a strange mix. I was confused.

"No reason," I mumbled, "Did you see something?" She's usually this excited when she had seen a vision.

"Yep!"

"Care to share?"

"Nope!" she giggled, "I'll tell you when it happens though, I promise."

I sighed and let it go.

I think that was when she caught on to my mood. I heard her soft footsteps and she whispered, "Jasper? Are you all right?" I felt her hand on my shoulder and shuddered. When I didn't answer, her emotions changed to anxiety.

She sat down next to me. I did not risk looking at her. I knew that one look at her would stop me from doing this. So, I just kept staring at the moon's reflection. The countless stars had their own reflection, as well. I started counting them to calm my nerves.

"Why do you look so sad?" She whispered and I closed my eyes as her sweet breath caressed my face, almost making my head spin.

"I'm afraid, Alice." I whispered honestly.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because I will lose you." My voice broke as I willed the words. My eyes squeezed and I felt her small warm hand on mine.

"That can never happen." Her voice was so firm that I almost believed it. Almost.

But suddenly her emotions turned form anxiousness to pity, and that's when I figured what she must have seen. She must have seen what I was about to do. She pitied me? It burned my dead heart and made the venom in my mouth taste like acid.

_Just do it! Be a man and do it! You faced monsters, more horrible fates. Can't you face this?_ I shouted in my head.

I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes. In one fluid motion I stood up and revealed myself to her. Everything I was ashamed of was clear now in the moonlight.

"Is this what you saw?" I said through gritted teeth as I gestured towards my scarred chest. I met her calm golden eyes.

"No," she breathed, "that wasn't what I saw"

She stood up slowly on her black heels, and that was when I noticed that she was dressed up. She had a simple, black, off shoulder, sparkling dress on that made her look stunning.

_Focus jasper!_ I shouted in my head.

My eyes burned in her deep, endless golden ones. "Then why did you pity me?"

"Because if you could see what I did, you'd know that I will never leave you." She said taking a step forward, I took one back.

"Well you should," I whispered even though every fiber of my being was shouting for her not to hear me. "I'm ugly Alice. Look at me! I'm scarred everywhere." I looked away and counted more stars.

"Everything about me is ugly," I croaked, "physically and personally…" I closed me eyes, "I still crave human blood, even though I ignore it. But the thought that I used to actually kill people to live," I gulped, "and that I still want to, makes me sick to my core. I'm a monster Alice. The ugliest kind of monster"

I covered my face with my hands, too ashamed of my confession. Why wasn't she running away from me? Why wasn't she killing me?

Instead, I felt her small hands pulling my hands away from my face. She put her hands on both sides of my face and forced me to meet her loving gaze.

"You're beautiful," She whispered, "inside and out."

I chuckled humorlessly.

"I mean it, Jasper" She said firmly, "These scars are what lead you to me in the end. The past is all a chain, if one thing didn't happen, everything else will have fallen."

"I will cherish and love each and every one of those scars." She traced them lightly and I savored the feeling of her touch.

"And the fact that you want human blood so badly and fight it so hard makes you all the more beautiful to me." She stroked my hair lovingly, almost causing me to fall from the intensity of her feelings, "You are beautiful, and I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around me and rested her cheek against my chest. I embraced her tightly and pressed the side of my cheek against her hair. I inhaled her scent and smiled.

That warm feeling she always gave me, tingled in my stomach. As if… As if I had… butterflies. How could she make me feel so human? How could she make me feel so wonderfully warm by just saying a few words? How could she love me this way? How could I ever show her how much love I have carried for her in my heart?

"Thank you" I murmured.

"For what?" She mumbled with a sigh. Her thumb stroked my back gently and I smiled.

I hugged her tighter, "for loving me"

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feeling of her love tangled with mine. It was so warm that it wrapped around us like a blanket. Promising us to always grow and protect us. To always be there to make us feel better when we need it. To be there… forever. The feeling was mind-blowing-ly wonderful.

I was sure that had I not been blessed with this gift of feeling other's feeling, I would have felt Alice's love just as intensely. What have I ever done to deserve this angel in my arms? I did not know.

"So…" Alice's slow wondering voice broke through the comfortable, loving silence.

"Yes, my love?" I whispered as I placed a kiss on her hair.

"When are you going to do it?" I could feel her excitement returning.

"Do what?" I asked confused..

"Well if you can't remember, it's in your back pocket" I felt her bite her lip.

I pushed her shoulders away and stared into her thrilled eyes, "Alice Brandon! You snooped into _that_?!"

"I couldn't help it!" She said in the most unregretful tone.

I sighed and left her shoulders. I reached back and pulled the small black box that contained the shimmering ring.

Alice was literally vibrating with excitement as I went down on one knee. I took her hand in mine and looked up at her.

_This is it! She'll finally be mine!_ How long have I waited for this moment? How many times have I denied myself thinking of it?

"Alice Brandon, I love you. Will yo-" I didn't even make it to the end of the question. Alice had knocked me down on the grass. Hugging me tightly and squealing.

"Yes! Yes! I will!"

I laughed as I took her left hand and placed the ring. It had glimmering star on it that matched her perky self.

"I love you, Jazz!" She squeaked.

"I love you more, sweetheart." She hugged me tightly in a way that would… not choke, but kill a human.

I laughed hard as her happiness combined with mine, it made me lightheaded.

Something in the sky caught my eye. A falling star. A falling star was something so beautiful and unique. Something rare and makes you wonder. They say if you make a wish when you see a falling star, it comes true.

Alice resembled it in many ways. She was beautiful and unique just like it. And she makes you wonder about her once you lay eyes on her. When I saw Alice, my wish was for her to love me. My wish was for her to be mine. Could you really catch a falling star? That's why her ring was shaped as a star. Alice was a falling star. I smiled as I realized………

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

***_***I had just caught a falling star***_***

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***


End file.
